Use of reusable water bottles and hydration systems has become commonplace. Such bottles and systems provide a conducive environment for mold, bacteria and other contaminants, and can become stained and present unpleasant odors. Such bottles and systems can be difficult to clean effectively due to their design and fabrication materials.